This invention relates to flame retardant polyolefin compositions.
Polyolefin compositions are finding increasing use in a diversity of applications such as wire coatings, pipes, conduits, automotive products, marine products, fibers, coatings, industrial moldings, extensions, and various other products. These and other uses are often better served by polyolefin compositions that are flame retardant. Many prior art attempts to impart fire retardance to such compositions by the use of additives have adversely affected the desirable properties of the polymer or coating, due to the high proportions of fire retardant additive often required to be used to achieve an adequate level of fire retardancy. In addition, prior products have often been adversely affected, due to the migratory properties and sensitivity to environmental conditions of the fire retardant additives used.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide fire retardant polyolefin compositions. Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide such polyolefin compositions containing additives that not only inpart constant fire resistance but also enhance or preserve other physical properties of the protected composition.